


Глазами домовых эльфов

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: На заявку: Гарри/Люциус, рейтинг. Их совместная жизнь глазами домовиков, темпераментные отношения.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Глазами домовых эльфов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на нано-фест на Люцемании когда-то очень давно ))))

Хозяин сошел с ума. Это было понятно даже самому непутевому из домашних эльфов. Всегда благовоспитанный, сдержанный и властный, как и подобает нормальному волшебнику с чистой кровью, за последний год он превратился в Трандуил знает что. 

Все началось с уходом хозяйки, самой настоящей ведьмы — красивой, гордой и высокоморальной. Эльфы не могли не замечать, что отношения между супругами незадолго до этого совсем расстроились. Они перестали посещать спальни друг друга, обеды проходили в напряженном молчании. Хозяйка больше не заглядывала к хозяину вечерами в кабинет, чтобы обсудить дела. Поначалу эльфы не видели особого повода для беспокойства, ведь подобное уже случалось, но крепкая волшебная семья выстояла и не в такие невзгоды. Но все произошло иначе. В один осенний день хозяйка приказала собрать свои вещи, взяла с собой Динки и Бинки, крикнула что-то вроде: «Ноги моей больше в этом чертовом склепе не будет», — и исчезла. Еще за месяц до нее едва ли не с теми же словами ушел и молодой хозяин Драко.

Дом опустел. Хозяин предавался печальной меланхолии, стал уходить из дома и не возвращаться по нескольку дней. Эльфы забеспокоились: раньше волшебное поместье никогда надолго не оставалось без хозяев. Это было неудобно и даже опасно. Эльфы, следуя распорядку, накрывали на стол, убирали комнаты, но это никому не было нужно. Хозяин то пропадал, то возвращался, порой сильно не в духе, — даже в крайней ярости. Запирался в кабинете с бутылкой, в гневе строчил письма, рвал их, бил бутылки и бокалы, и там же в кабинете засыпал на неудобном кожаном диване. 

Потом его поведение изменилось, а визиты домой стали еще реже. Динглз однажды чуть не уронил вазу, которую чистил в холле, когда увидел на губах хозяина мечтательную улыбку. А уж когда тот заметил эльфа и вместо того, чтобы пнуть его за то, что тот посмел показаться на глаза, сказал: «Не стоит так перетруждаться, Динглз», — беднягу пришлось отпаивать настоями матушки Синки.

К Рождеству вместо хозяйки в поместье появился Гарри Поттер. С одной стороны, все эльфы были рады видеть величайшего героя, но никто не мог понять, что он делает в поместье. Не усыновил же его хозяин, в конце концов? Гарри Поттер был уже совершеннолетним магом и вполне мог позаботиться о себе сам. Но хозяин приказал слушаться юного героя как самого себя. 

Некоторые эльфы уже тогда заподозрили, что хозяин не в своем уме. Привести вместо прекрасной хозяйки невоспитанного юношу — это абсолютно ненормально. Ни один Малфой такого не делал! Да и как пусть и героический, но юноша сможет поддерживать в поместье достойный порядок? Нет, определенно тут было что-то не так. 

Потом даже те домовики, которые посчитали, что в переменах нет ничего страшного, главное — хозяин вышел из черной меланхолии и пришел в себя, поняли, что ошиблись. Вел он себя явно неадекватно, и господин Поттер имел к этому самое прямое отношение. Например, господа начали часто бить посуду. Не каждый день, но достаточно регулярно, обычно после того, как господин Поттер задерживался до ночи по своим делам. После завтрака столовые приборы и еда оказывались на полу, джем размазан по белоснежному ковру, брызги чая и кофе покрывали даже стены, а из-за двери — в такие моменты домовики просто боялись заходить в столовую — доносились вопли, крики, совершенно жуткие стоны и ругань, какую раньше в этом доме выдавали лишь некоторые невоспитанные гости хозяев.

Как было и положено, домовики готовили гостю постель в отдельной спальне. Взбивали пушистую перину и подушки, стелили душистые, отглаженные простыни. Наутро все оставалось без изменений. Зато в спальне хозяина царил самый настоящий бедлам. Эльфы пытались не обращать внимания на то, что именно развешано на люстре, закинуто под кровать и валяется на полу. Некоторые вещи они и видели-то в первый раз — и надеялись, что в последний. То странные розовые толкушки, то наполовину съеденное белье из непонятного материала, попадались и дамские чулки, в том числе и измазанные помадой, при том, что — эльфы могли в этом поклясться — господа никаких женщин в дом не водили. 

Дальше — больше: в гостиной оказался сломан чайный столик, а кресло испачкано тем, что приличные эльфы старались не замечать. Хозяин ходил усталый, но совершенно неприлично счастливый, и это тоже явно говорило о безумии. А уж когда хозяин Люциус решил вспомнить юность и отправился с господином Гарри «полетать», в его сумасшествии перестала сомневаться даже дурнушка Пенни, всегда относившаяся к хозяевам с особым пиететом. Особенно, когда они вернулись с прогулки без мантий, перемазанные соком травы и заперлись в ванной. Вместе.

Тогда эльфы собрались на специальный совет, чего не случалось уже добрых пятьсот лет — с тех пор, как поехавший крышей Амикус Малфой чуть не прибил единственного наследника. С хозяином Люциусом беда, впрочем, приключилась не настолько серьезная, но игнорировать ее нельзя было никак. Эльфы совещались долго. Предлагали и запереть хозяина, и напоить его особыми травками, которые матушка Синки выращивала на грядках, или хотя бы пожечь их в камине — для успокоения темперамента. Ну и, разумеется, прежде всего, надо было выгнать из поместья Гарри Поттера. Как бы ни были они благодарны герою, избавившему их дом от страшного ползающего чудовища и излишне темпераментной сестры хозяйки, портить хозяина они ему позволить не могли. 

Горячие головы предлагали просто вышвырнуть мальчишку со всеми вещами, но старики были против — нехорошо так с магами обращаться, — они же не какие-нибудь гоблины, а воспитанные домовые эльфы. Так что решили для начала поговорить по-хорошему, объяснить ситуацию. В делегацию выбрали самых почтенных эльфов — матушку Синки, тетушку Финни и старого деда Руса, которого эльфийки взяли с собой для представительности, — сам-то он уже совсем ничего не соображал, не видел, и не слышал. От старости его уши давно свернулись в трубочку, а нос вырос до таких размеров, что тянул голову к земле.

Был ранний вечер, как раз когда хозяин Люциус обычно сидел с бумагами, а хозяин Гарри пил кофе и читал в библиотеке. Туда-то эльфы и отправились и замерли при виде поистине непристойной картины. Хозяин Люциус с задранными в потолок ногами возлежал на древнем столе, привезенном из-за моря еще триста лет назад, голова его покоилась на тысячелетнем фолианте, книги попроще были плашмя раскиданы по полу, на старинном персидском ковре растеклась некрасивая лужа из упавшей чернильницы, но хозяина это ничуть не смущало. Он сладко постанывал и подавал вперед бедрами, насаживаясь на крепкий член господина Гарри, который с упоением целовал его губы и шею.

Тетушка Финни ойкнула и закрыла глаза, матушка Синки густо покраснела и спряталась за плечо деда Руса. Она, конечно, видела случайно пару раз, как волшебники предаются любовным утехам, но обычно это было... более пристойно: в постели, в темноте, под одеялом, в конце концов. А дед Рус только крякнул, поднял с трудом голову с огромным носом, протер глаза и хмыкнул:

— С ума сошел, говорите? Ну, сошел, с кем чего от любви не случается? Так не страшно это!

— Но как же… — пискнула Финни, открыла один глаз и снова зажмурилась, видеть уважаемых волшебников такими было выше ее сил.

— Да вот так. Пойдемте, девы, у нас, чай, тоже весна наступила. А хозяев в покое оставьте, перебесятся. Видите, у хозяина Люциуса вторая молодость случилась, тут радоваться надо, а не переживать.

Эльфы выслушали старейшин, повздыхали, да и смирились. Хозяева чуть позже действительно стали приличней себя вести, но иногда эльфы все же натыкались на следы их страсти и экспериментов, да только привыкли за годы. Жизнь наладилась, в поместье снова начал заглядывать наследник и даже приводил свою молодую жену, да и бывшая хозяйка стала регулярно приходить со своим новым мужем. Теперь никто не мог бы назвать дом склепом. Когда хозяева счастливы — весь дом на это откликается, а эльфы это отлично чувствуют. Раз в доме царит любовь, то и у домовиков тоже все прекрасно.


End file.
